The marauders are WHO!
by LRN415
Summary: Pretty simple. Fred and George find out who the marauders are. one shot. please read and REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know this has been done before, but this is a little one shot about what happened when Fred and George figured out who the Marauders were! ENJOY!!**

HPOV

"HE GOT OFF HE GOT OFF" Fred and George will still singing, but not quite as loudly. I was sitting at the kitchen table with Sirius and Remus at Grimmauld Place.

"So, Harry" George started

"Ya, what's up George?"

"We were wondering-

What form your patronus took!" Fred started and George finished. Remus interrupted the conversation with his own piece of information.

"You know, Harry, I've never told Sirius what it was, and I would really like to give him a surprise. Since the house is under a Fidelus Charm, the Ministry won't be able to trace you."

"Well, if you're sure- Expecto Patronum!" The usual silver stag burst from the tip of my wand, Fred, George and Sirius all looked shocked at the form it took. Sirius recovered first.

"PRONGS!!!, Moony, why didn't you tell me prongslet's patronus was prongs?" Sirius yelled loudly

"You never asked, Sirius" Remus answered smoothly. Unfortunatly, the damage had been done, and Fred and George heard the nicknames used.

"I think we misheard you-" George started

"Did you just call Remus Moony? And Harry prongslet? And Harry's patronus Prongs? -" Fred continued

"And if you did, WHY?" George ended

"Well, Harry's dad was an illegal animagus, like me. He turned into a stag so we- As in Moony, and the _no longer marauder traitorous rat_ of_ Peter Pettigrew_ called him Prongs." Sirius explained(a/n the italics for this part is said with A LOT of venom)

"SIRIUS! They're the ones who gave me the map and they didn't know that-" Istarted, but was interrupted by Fred and George

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US???" They directed at me, but after a very short pause continued with the predicted rant of finding out who their idols are. "YOU GUYS ARE THE MARAUDERS!! THAT'S BLOODY AMAZING! TEACH US EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ALL MIGHTY MOONY AND WORM-"

Sirius interrupted with" I AM NOT WORMTAIL. WORMTAIL IS NO LONGER A MARAUDER."

Fred had the courage to ask " ummm, why? What'd he do?" To save Sirius from answering I answered the twins.

"Wormtail was my Parent's secret keeper, he framed Sirius, spent the next 12 years as Scabbers, and helped restore Voldemort's body." I stated in a very quick breath.

"Scabbers was a Marauder? He betrayed your parents? Bloody hell. Sorry mate." George said.

"No problem, Sirius is padfoot by the way. Great big black dog, looks like the grim" I said, trying to be helpful. Sirius, either for attention or to forget about Wormtail transformed and ran and jumped onto Fred and George who were standing right next to each other. They fell over.

"Sirius, you do know the last time you did that to a Weasley they broke their leg right?" I said, trying to remind him to be careful, He barked playfully in my direction.

"Wait, that's how Ron broke his leg?" Fred asked

"Ya, why? What'd he tell you?" I asked, truly curious about the story Ron made up

"That's not why, we never believed it anyways-" Fred started

"But that means that you've known for TWO YEARS and never told us!" George finished. Remus, the ever helpful one, saved me from thinking up a correct response.

"Boys, when you were in fifth year, you thought scabbers was just a rat, I was a (if I do say so myself) not-so-boring teacher, and Sirius was a mass-murderer out for your brother's best friend. What would you have thought if Harry told you the Identities of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?"

"Oh, right, didn't think of that" they said together.

"Speaking of which, how do you guys even know who the marauders are in the first place?" Sirius asked

"We found the map in Filch's office first year, when we were young, and innocent" Fred and George said.

"Innocent?" Sirius and Remus said together

"If your anything like Padfoot and Prongs were, you two were never innocent" Remus said

"We are honored to be compared to two such fine pranksters" They said honestly. The rest of the day was spent discussing past pranks by the marauders, laughter filling up the kitchen for the first time in, most likely, years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slight DH spoilers! I do not own Harry Potter ****.**

George P.O.V.

I was at a graveyard. Ya, kind of depressing, I know. I was staring at my brother's headstone. My twin brother's headstone. We were only 20 when he died, only 3 weeks ago. There were many more deaths that night the war ended. His hurt the most. He was my other half. I feel empty. I haven't smiled or made a joke in these past 3 weeks. It's the longest either of us- I, have ever gone. I couldn't find a reason to be happy or joyful when half of my sentences are no longer bounced across the room.

Stuck in my rather depressing musings, I didn't notice Harry walk up to me. Harry had almost been worse than I am. He feels that all the deaths are his fault. Even I had to hex him to get him to see the truth. He's more resigned to the fact that every person who fought had the choice to fight, and it is not his fault that they died defending a cause they believed in.

"You know, I bet he's playing some prank with the marauder's right now." Harry suddenly states. I almost smile at that. Almost. We never did figure out who the marauders were. The one mystery we were unable to solve together. When I tell Harry this, he seems shocked.

"You mean to tell me that neither Sirius nor Remus ever told you guys? This is ridiculous!"

"What do you mean, told us? Did they know the marauders, go to school with them?" I ask quickly, wanting this one final mystery to be solved. Harry laughs. He, like me, hasn't smiled often, though he had smiled before.

"Why are you laughing? How is this possibly funny?" I ask, getting slightly angry that he was laughing over my brother's grave.

"I'm sorry George, I'm just surprised you didn't know that-"

I growl. "Spit it out Harry, what didn't we… what didn't I know?"

"Patience George, I was getting there." Harry states, smirking. "Sirius and Remus didn't know the marauders-"

"Then why'd you ask me if-"

"George!" I fall silent. Harry smirks again, trying to suppress another laugh. "They didn't know the marauders, they _were _the marauders! Sirius was-"

"You mean to tell me that not only was I taught by a marauder, stayed at a marauders house, but that you knew this and didn't tell us…. Didn't tell me, when we…when I was the one who gave you the map? Who was who, and who are the other two?"

"Sirius was Padfoot, for his animagus form, Remus was moony, because he was a werewolf. The other two…" He pauses for a second, and only continues when I send him a glare "Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew and-"

"you mean to tell me that we housed a traitorous marauder at our house for 12 years? Wait a second… If the members of the marauders were Sirius, Remus, and Wormtail then…"

"Ya, Prongs was James Potter, my father." Harry states, somewhat sadly.

"Well then, I'm glad F-f-fred" I stutter his name out, the first time I had said it since he died "and I gave you the map, I guess it's rightfully yours." Harry looks slightly embarrassed, but rather thankful too. "You better watch your back though, you are going to get thoroughly pranked for not telling me this information sooner Potter." And for the first time in 3 weeks, I smile.


End file.
